User blog:BoomTexan/BoomTexan's Basic Guide to Looting
Things This Will Teach You Where to loot, under what circumstances you should loot in, where you should loot, why you should loot, and how you should loot. Things You Need to Know #Never ever go into Kin for anything besides vehicle parts and medical supplies. You can't find such a large quantity of these things anywhere besides Kin. You can, however, find more military loot in small towns like Korri and Dirk than you will ever find in Kin. #The locations of military tents. While this may not sound important, the military tents in un-named villages hold more loot than you would think. Here is a map with all the unmarked military tent locations. #Cars are dangerous things to have. While they get you there quickly, and you are able to find better loot faster, people target you for them. There have been multiple times I just got a car as a freshie, then some OP player killed me, blew the car up by accident, then screamed in the chat when he realized he blew up my car for a M1911, hiking pack, and a Auto-5 shotgun. #Hotspot raiding skills. Freshies are better at this because they have nothing to lose, but everything to gain. Ever seen those epic base warfare battles at radio tower? 15 OP player's dead bodies, the OP players don't get anything, but if you can zip in there, zip out, and go on with your non-idiotic base rushing live, you can live for a week of gameplay with your M4A1, three drums, laser, SUSAT, and supressor if you can do this. Things You Need to Have NOTHING! You can loot any place, anytime, so long as you know how to do it. I'd reccomend looking at Did76's blogs, he makes good location specific blogs that tell you how to survive, weave your way through on looting sprees without getting killed, and safety manuevers. When Should You Loot If you are the player who has the G36K, G18, lasers for both, ACOG scope, 15 Dr.Peppers, and supressors, you should not be looting. You should call your friends to come play; and when you die, you should scream "LAGSWITCHERS!" or "TP HACKERS!" in the chat like all good players do nowadays. When you should loot is when you have nothing to lose, when you like adventure and long hours leading up to it, or just are not satisfied with your G3 and would rather try to get a FAL or SCAR-L. Top 10 Places You Need to Go To #Korri. It's small, it's close to RT, Fort Ruins and Factory, but nobody goes there because they're focused on those three basing locations. It spawns all handguns, and there is a rare chance for it to spawn M249's, and a very high chance for it to spawn AKS-74Us, AK-47s, AK-74, AK-104s, PPSHes, and MP5s! #Dirk. Clinic, military tents, warehouse district, car spawn at Pitts Park, firehouse, this is all the good loot in one. And since there's a freshie spawn nearby, you can get easy kills if you are good enough. #Factory. Overall great loot spawns here, with more in a military tent south of there. #Mason. Clinic, church, and military tents, but it's a medium player hotspot, and hackers base on the hill above a lot. #Olke. An overlooked town, with OK loot, it's worth a visit, and while you're there, you can loot Old Mine and Cemetery too! #Old Mine. Known FAL spawn inside, along with AKS-74U's spawning here ALL THE FREAKIN TIME! #Vernal. Medical loot, PPSH, MK17, G3, and SCAR-L spawn here with increased frequency. #Refugee Camp. Medical loot and OK carbines spawn here with high frequency, along with Trinity crates, so it's a great place to farm weapon skins. #Military Outpost. MK17 and FAL spawn here with medium frequency. #Trinity HQ. Patriot has a medium chance to spawn on the top floor of the second building. Places You Need to Avoid Some of the places you need to go to are on here, because you will lose your newly found loot if you stay there too long. #Kin #Radio Tower #Prison #Cemetary #Hark #Cemetary to Vernal to Prison to Radio Tower Area. #Vernal #Military Outpost #Mason #Fort Ruins I hope you learned the basics of looting from here, and if not, check out my Advanced Looting guide for extra details. Category:Blog posts